Synthetic Agony
by Crazed-Apotheosis
Summary: It cried, its sobs laced with static, its shoulders heaving as it dragged itself across the tiles with a screech of metal against metal. Why? Why did The Children hurt it so much? Why didn't anyone come to help it when it begged for mercy? Why didn't anyone care? Sparks flew from its torso as it finally collapsed against the linoleum and remained there. Was it made to suffer?
1. Chapter 1

Synthetic Agony

Chapter One

The sounds of happy children laughing and playing and just enjoying their youth could bring a smile to just about anyone's face. Not The Mangle's. Its face remained stoic, frozen in an expression of shock and pain. The sight of a child running towards it with a big smile plastered on his face would warm most anyone's heart. Not The Mangle's. Its mechanical ticker skipped a beat as a feeling of cold dread squeezed it like a vice. It brought with it an emotion that it knew all too well.

Fear.

The Mangle was afraid of The Child. With it came a mob of its cohorts, donned in a dizzying array of multicolored clothing that made them look like a tide of sugar hyped crayons that chattered and squeaked away in a language The Mangle strained and failed to understand.

They were ushered into 'The Kids Cove' by their tired looking parents and a team of bored looking Employee's that would rather be anywhere else than here, dealing with the squealing little devils. The Mangle wanted to beg for mercy as the horde drew ever closer to where it lay shattered on the linoleum, surrounded by the broken pieces of its own body.

The Children looked at The Mangle with smiling faces that were marred with pizza sauce and smudged with candies of all kinds. They were going to torture it in every way imaginable until something called them away, and The Mangle didn't know if it would survive this time. It almost didn't want too. Every inch of its body hurt and ached and no matter how bad the pain became, The Mangle could not cry out for help. The Children had made sure of that when they nearly ripped its voice box out of its throat days ago. They were every bit as evil as they appeared to The Mangle.

As the Staff wandered to the back of The Cove to simply observe and make sure nobody was damaging Corporate Property, aside from The Mangle, The Children rushed the battered and worn Fox and plunged their grubby, dirty hands into her exposed insides and started to yank and pull on anything that could get a grip on.

Their laughter sounded like the toll of a death bell to The Mangle, their smiling faces were warped into twisted and demonic images in The Mangle's mind as its vision cut to static and failed, then rebooted and returned just in time to see a child scampering away with its foot clutched to her chest like it was a hard earned prize.

The Mangle wanted to weep, lash out it its attackers and scream in agony…but it couldn't. After all, it wouldn't be good for Fazbear Entertainment if one of their machines started to screech like a dying animal in the middle of playtime in The Cove, much less bite off a Childs head in self defense. Its own programming forced it to stay still and suffer in silence as it was ravaged by the Monsters. That's what they were…Monsters. How the others could love these things was a mystery to The Mangle.

As it was torn apart and shoved back together all wrong, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria continued to chug along like clockwork, serving customers and making them happy, oblivious and uncaring to the suffering Mangle as it cried in silence, asking the one question it wanted an answer to more than anything else.

"_Why?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Synthetic Agony

Chapter Two: Hello Darkness..

Closing time came with the gong of the clock above the front doors and the sound of children crying out in glee over hidden speakers. The sound was barely audible in The Kids Cove, but whatever remained of The Mangle's body reacted to the sound with a relieved shudder. Steam hissed out of its joints and servos whirred as the tired and beaten machine slowly rose from its resting place on the floor. Oil dripped from ruined hydraulics and spattered on the tiles, already overtaxed servomotors grinded in protest, but The Mangle ignored them. It wanted to move, and it wanted to move NOW. The farther it got away from The Cove the better. After all, if any of the Children came back and looked for it there, they wouldn't find it!

The Mangle moved stiffly down the hall, its misshapen limbs clacking loudly as it brushed past the many pictures tacked along the wall. The Children had made them for The Others. They showed the children's memories of dancing, singing and playing games with The Others…none of which included The Mangle. One did catch its eye though, and it stopped to glance at it. The picture was crudely made and halfway hidden by another paper, but the picture was obviously one of itself. Mangle reached out and plucked it off the wall, sending at least another dozen pictures scattering to the floor.

It could've cared less about the mess, but it recoiled at its clumsiness anyway. Prize in hand, it scuttled away before any of The Others found what it had done. Though it did step on a few of the pictures as it went, a metallic chuckle escaping its silicon lips…The Mangle had a bit of a mean streak when it wanted to. It crawled along the floor, ears down and remaining eye fixed forward as it moved with purpose to the back of building. It didn't notice the trail of oil and hydraulic fluid it left behind it, and wouldn't have cared if it had known. Let The Others clean it up.

It didn't take long for The Mangle to reach its destination, a locked door in the far back of The Pizzeria. Only the Humans were supposed to be able to open this door, but The Mangle had long ago swiped the key from its not-so-clever hiding place under the fan in the still unoccupied security office. It reached into its jaw, winced, and pulled the key out of what The Mangle imagined to be a much better hiding place. Who would be stupid enough to reach into a mouth full of razor sharp teeth to get the key back? It was about to slide the key into the lock when a distant bang and a shout of annoyance made The Mangle jump. Its eye flickered and flared bright as a headlight. It panned its head back and forth for a moment, searching for any of The Others for a moment before switching its eye lamp off, turning back to the door and unlocking it with a trembling hand. The Mangle stuck the key back in place when the door swung open, and it vanished into the darkness.

The door led to a stairwell that led up to The Mangle's secret place. Nobody else knew about it, and that's the way Mangle wanted to keep it. It had to nearly fold itself in half to get up the stairs, but it managed. The scent of something tickled its nose, which meant it was close! With a burst of speed, The Mangle reached the last door to its secret place and shoved it open roughly, exploding out onto The Roof of The Pizzeria.

It was quiet up there…peaceful. The Mangle's lips pulled back into a smile as it laid awkwardly on its back and gazed up into the infinite brilliance of the night sky. In reality, it was dark and overcast. Massive clouds swelling with rain blocked the stars, but Mangle liked to imagine that it could see them anyway. It envied the distant lights. They were free in a way, though they were trapped in the 'Up There' just like it was stuck in the 'Down Here'. Still, it imagined that the 'Up There' was much nicer than the 'Down Here.'

The Mangle released its death grip on its prize clenched in its hand and smoothed it out as best it could, bringing it up to eye level. It was a picture of itself! Its smile quickly faded as it scanned the photo again. It was a picture of The Mangle alright, a picture of it being stabbed through the belly by a child in purple armor. The black splotches all over the paper were likely supposed to be oil spewing from The Mangles demonic looking body.

With a sad grunt, The Mangle crumpled up the picture and hurled it off the roof. Who needed pictures anyway? They were made by children, and children were evil. It didn't care about one picture…it tried to convince itself of that as a crash of thunder shook it like a leaf, and it was still trying to convince itself when the rain started to fall and soak into what remained of its alabaster pelt.

It tried to convince itself even as its own oily tears mixed with the rainwater.

"_S-S-Stoopid…H-H-Human Ba-Ba-Baby Monsteeeerszzzzxrts…"_


End file.
